


"Coffee is Gas for the Body"

by Datonemarvelgeek



Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crack, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: The Losers drink a lot of coffee just to function throughout the day.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815
Kudos: 7





	"Coffee is Gas for the Body"

**Author's Note:**

> "Coffee is gas for the body."
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "You mean fuel for the fucking mind?"

"Alright. I got the coffees." Ben set the drink carrier down in front of his friends. "Iced vanilla latte." He gave Beverly. 

"Thank ya, dollface." Bev winked at him. 

"No problem." He smiled and gave Eddie his. "Nice hot cup of coffee."

"This is cold." He sipped it from a straw.

"Nice cup of coffee." 

"It's not that nice." He scrunched his nose up.

"Cup of coffee."

"I got tea."

"Cup." He sat down.

"This is a mug."

"I paid for it. It's a cup." He rubbed his temples.

"Um, Ben, what was yours?" Richie looked at the drinks.

"Black," Ben replied. 

"Dude." Richie looked at him.

"What?"

"Who fucking hurt you?" 

"No one... I don't think. Why do you ask?" He looked confused. 

"Black coffee. Bro, that's, like, Satan's urine." He sipped his coffee.

"Beep beep, Richie." He scrunched his nose up in a disgusted way as he took his drink from the drink carrier and wrapped one arm around Beverly's shoulders.

"Mmm." Stan smiled as he took his coffee from the carrier. "Coffee is gas for the body."

"What?" Mike spit his drink out.

"You mean fuel for the fucking mind?" Richie looked at Stan.

"I mean, I- I knew that." Stan turned as red as his own shirt.

"Fucking moron." Bill laughed a little.

"Leave him alone, guys." Bev reached across the table and grabbed Stan's hand.

"Thanks, Bev." Stan smiled at her. 

"No problem, sweetie." She squeezed his hand gently just as Richie moved his elbow and Ben's hot cup of coffee fell into his lap.

"Holy--" Ben gasped out in pain. "May I say a bad word?"

"Dude, you're a grown man _and_ in a lot of pain." Richie looked at him.

"F- f- fuh- fudge." Ben gripped for something to wipe it up and a worker quickly handed him a towel.

"Why?" Eddie looked at him. "Why are you like this?"

"What?" He frowned as he took the towel and saved at his lap.

"So... pure, dude." Eddie shook his head and Ben chuckled. 

" _You_ think so." Bev winked and Ben turned a dark shade of red. 

"Awe!" Richie pinched his cheek. "Benny-Boy's blush has blessed us to all have a good day."

"G- guh- guys. I want a p- picture." Bill smiled, taking out his phone.

"Richie has the longest arms, he can take the photo." Bev said.

"Does my hair look okay?" Stan asked.

"Does it?" Richie ruffled his hair and Stan grew red. "Oh, cheer up, Stanny." He laughed.

"A- alright. Just t- take the picture." Bill looked at them.

"Smile!" Bev said as she wrapped her arms around Richie's neck and smiled as Richie held up the phone.

"Say, 'Eddie's mom'!" Richie smiled.

"Hey!" Eddie frowned, his tea spilling all over Bill, Stan, and Ben, while Mike throws his arms around the drenched men, smiling while the other three make disgusted faces.

"Hashtag, love mah friends. Heart that shit. Smiley face." Richie makes the Instagram post and posts it, handing Bill his phone. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that little Eddie&Ben interaction because I think the world needs more than just, "What the fuck are you laughing at?!" 
> 
> Also, I really like the idea of Bill being the one to document all their memories together, because he just seems like he'd be that kind of friend to me.


End file.
